deletfandomcom-20200215-history
ADeletdAccount’s Free-Add Comic
Welcome to Deletd (and TSRITW)’s FREE-ADD COMIC! It’s like SSLW, except it’s not really! Rules # No italics. They look weird and are annoying. Bolding is okay. # Types can only be up to 3 per character and 1 per move. # Do not add fake waves. # No swearing. Minor swears, like “crap”, are fine. # You can use your SSLW characters here. # Try to use British English whenever possible. # Do not edit the wave titles. You can say 1ne, 2wo, 3hree etc., however. # There are no worlds in this free-add comic. Every twenty waves, we move this into a new page because it can get a little clump in the long term. # You can change the types of your characters if they do not make sense. # Only Deletd can change the hex colours of the elements. The Elements *Flame: Fire. *Splashy: Liquids. *Bright: Opposite of Midnight; Light. *Bally: Balls. *Midnight: Opposite of Bright; Dark. *Intelligence: Smart. *Leader: DO NOT ASK. *Magnetic: DO NOT ASK, LIKE I SAID. *Leafy: Related to nature. NOT Rocky. *King: Royal. *Rocky: Dirt, rock, clay or anything like that. *Metallic: DO NOT ASK LIKE... you know. *Overdue: Books and discs. *Paper: Anything made of paper, excluding books. *Ajnin: They use stealth. *Motor: DO NOT ASK. ASKING MAKES ME SO MAD I WANT TO... nevermind. *Boost: Basically, attack is boosted. *Toxic: Poison or zombie-related. *Electric: Do not ask. *Gamer: Basically, video game related. (Got this idea from Pokemon, but yeah.) *Strike: Explosive objects. *Mechanical: Robotic. *Freeze: Ice-related. *Math: Number-related. Characters Deletd Leafirey.png|Leafirey {Wave 1ne} 2 (Flame/Leafy/Leader) W9.png|Windows 9 {Wave 7even} 4 (Electric) Book name.jpeg|Book name {Wave 13irteen} 6 (Overdue/Intelligence/Leafy) TSRITW 3F7D41BA-2540-4834-B1D3-CF08D6F83FB5.jpeg|'Jack Inthebox' {Wave 1ne} 1 (Leader/Intelligence) 44747E9C-C630-4005-84BB-9E7C4BA23B00.jpeg|'Paper Four' {Wave 2wo} 1 (Paper/Math) Cuatro.png|'El Fantasma de la Pregunta Cuatro' {Wave 4our} 4 (Math/Midnight/Intelligence) Biltz.png|'Blitzy' {Wave 5ive} 7 (Bally/Electric/Ajnin) Dracony.png|'Dracony' {Wave 5ive} 1 (Flame/Gamer) RoboSix.jpg|'RoboSix' {Wave 6ix} 6 (Mechanical/Electric) 'Mr. Yokai' Rukbat.png|'Rukbat' {Wave 9ine} 7 (Midnight/Flame/Leader) The Ranger.png|'The Ranger/Stron Slashly' {Wave 11even} 5 (Ajnin/Midnight) Gimmickey.png|'Gimmickey' {Wave 11even} 5 (Gamer/Intelligence/Mechanical) Maxresdefault.jpg|'I Am A Stegosaurus' {Wave 12elve} 12 (Rocky) Wing.png|'Wing' {Wave 12elve} 6 (Midnight/Magnetic/Mechanical) Chetta.png|'Chetta' {Wave 13irteen} 10 (Splashy) Puhrana.png|'Puhrana' {Wave 14urteen} 3 (Leafy/Rocky/Bally) Orager.png|'Orager' {Wave 15fteen} 3 (Leafy/Intelligence) Recruited Fore!.png|Esquardo {Wave 9ine} 4 (Math/Gamer/Intelligence) 'Death Count' *'Jack Inthebox': {Wave 12elve} *'Leafirey': 2 deaths {Wave 9ine, Wave 10n} *'Rolly': 1 death {Wave 6ix} * Windows 9: 3 deaths {Wave 8ight, Wave 9ine, Wave 13irteen} 'THE GAME!' Wave 1ne: Let’s Start! 1ne.png|GET READY FOR SOME FUN, IT’S WAVE NUMBER 1NE, OH YEAH! 3A54E908-C43D-4E0C-AEB6-E406256AF64E.jpeg|I am ready for this new free-add comic! FIGHTERS, ARE YOU SEATED? Leafirey.png|YEAH!!! Tree.png|Tree Intro! Tree winds up Jack! Leafirey.png|DON’T. D76FB526-ED17-45EB-8644-3E0E097F08FF.jpeg|(creates a rage inferno) Tree.png|(Tree took 20*2=40 damage! FAINTED.) (Tree: -20/20) Wave complete!.png 'Wave 2wo': Two Times One 2wo.png|WUP-DEE-DOO, IT’S WAVE NUMBER 2WO! Tree.png|(Two Lvl 1 Trees jump in. To state which Tree to attack, identify them by letter.) D76FB526-ED17-45EB-8644-3E0E097F08FF.jpeg|IS THIS GETTING WAY TOO EASY!? (rage inferno) Tree.png|(Tree A gets 20*2=40 damage! TREE A IS DEAD.) (Tree A: -20/20) 44747E9C-C630-4005-84BB-9E7C4BA23B00.jpeg|Mind if I join in? D391933E-22A1-458D-A034-842528EA9FF4.jpeg|(paper zaps Tree B) Tree.png|(Tree B took 8 damage!) (Tree B: 12/20) Leafirey.png|(throws fire at Tree B) Tree.png|(Leafirey’s attack missed!) (Tree B: 12/20) Tree.png|Tree B: Oh I think I know a way. (winds up Jack) D9F1D204-F925-4561-9A6C-B873CC6ED45E.jpeg|(punches Tree B) Tree.png|(Tree B gets 9 damage! Critical!) (Tree B: 3/20) B82732C6-5420-4FE1-BA16-2C32E54D5EC0.jpeg|(Paper Four uses Paper Screechy) Tree.png|(Tree B is dead.) (Tree B: -1/20) Wave complete!.png Wave 3hree: They See Me Rollin’ 3hree.png|OO-WEE, IT'S WAVE NUMBER 3HREE! 8-Ball.jpeg|8-Ball Intro! 8-Ball rolls into Paper Four! D391933E-22A1-458D-A034-842528EA9FF4.jpeg|(paper zaps 8-Ball) 8-Ball.jpeg|(Paper Four’s attack missed!) (8-Ball: 20/20) Leafirey.png|(throws leaves at 8-Ball) 8-Ball.jpeg|(Did 14 damage!) (8-Ball: 6/20) Leafirey.png|(roasts 8-Ball) 8-Ball.jpeg|(Did 6 damage! 8-Ball is dead.) (8-Ball: 0/20) Wave complete!.png Wave 4our: The Wave That Cares 4ore.png|YOU'RE MY WAVE 4OUR, FOREVERMORE, I LOVE YOUUUUUU MY WAVE 4OUR. 4our.jpeg|'4our' Intro! 4 Lvl 1 4ours attack Paper Four! Cuatro.png|Hi guys! I know that I'm an antagonist in SSLW, but I've decided to give up evil to help you in this free-add comic! 4th_wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the fourth wall back together again. Cuatrozap.png|(ghost zaps the 4ours) A dead 4our.png|(all 4ours are dead) Wave complete!.png Wave 5ive: Level Up! 5ive.png|AIN'T NO JIVE, IT'S WAVE 5IVE! Tree.png|(three Lvl 3 Trees appear) Biltz.png|May I join? Dracony.png|Well, we can! (roasts the Trees) Tree.png|(All Trees receive 8*2=16 damage each) (Each Tree: 8/24) Leafirey.png|(roasts all the Trees) Tree.png|(All Trees received 4*4=8 damage and died) (Each Tree: 0/40) Wave complete!.png Wave 6ix: IS A ROBOT TD.jpeg|6ix is not a robot. 6ix is not a robot. I hate you. Leafirey.png|Seriously, Teardrop? It’s Rolly’s turn! TD.jpeg|(Sorry, forgoit sic to add the intro; anyway, Teardrop Intro! A Lvl 6 Teardrop kicked Rolly so hard that Rolly split into 6 Wunsies!) Biltz.png|Actually, we're not using Numberblocks as wave intros anymore. 4th_wall.png|All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the second fourth wall back together again. 6ix.png|GOTTA BE QUICK! GET IN THE MIX, FOR WAVE 6IX! RoboSix.jpg|It's time! (zaps Teardrop) TD.jpeg|CORNELIUS FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDGGGEEEEEEEEEEE (Gets zapped) SSIIXX IISS NNOOTT AA RROOBBOOTT (ded) Wave complete!.png Wave 7even: Let's Get Serious 7even.png|Dubba-dooba-deven, Wave 7even! Shooty.png|'Shooty' Intro! A Lvl 7 Shooty sprays water at RoboSix! W9.png|(zaps the Shooty) Shooty.png|(Did 8*2=16 damage!) (Shooty: 16/32) RoboSix.jpg|(zaps the Shooty) Shooty.png|(Did 12*2=24 damage! Shooty died.) (Shooty: -8/32) Wave complete!.png Wave 8ight: I Believe I Could Fly 8ight.png|OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! LIGHTWEIGHT! ELEVATE! HIBERNATE! VEGETATE! 8IGHT! 4our.jpeg|(Two Lvl 4 4ours jumped up, and fell in front of Windows 9, dying in the process.) W9.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (gets a heart attack and dies) A dead 4our.png Wave complete!.png Biltz.png|Wow, that was quick. Wave 9ine: Recruitables! 9ine.png|Oowowoo, what's your sign? It's number 9ine! 1ne.png 2wo.png 3hree.png 4ore.png 5ive.png 6ix.png 7even.png 8ight.png 9ine.png 3hree.png|THREE RECRUITABLES. 1ne.png 2wo.png 3hree.png 3hree.png|RECRUITABLES! 1ne.png|AND ONE NEW CHARACTER! Rukbat.png|(gallops in, cuz he's a CENTAUR) Hello, I am Rukbat. Leafirey.png|Hi! W9.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (gets a heart attack and dies) Leafirey.png|Uhh, what was that!? Leafirey.png|(finds a tag that says “Recruiting Time!” somewhere) Oh right, recruiting time! Recruiting_time.png|IT'S RECRUITING TIME! RECRUITING TIME! WHO'S GONNA GO? WHO ISN'T GONNA GO!? RECRUITING TIME! RECRUITING TIME! I WANNA WATCH THIS, SO LET'S GO! Leafirey.png|Times up! Leafirey.png|'Wunsie'- 0 votes Dublo- 0 votes Esquardo- 2 votes Rukbat.png|Hey wait, I see something in the distance. A437B236-5A26-4E89-BD44-5CA2B992F6F1.png|Ace Book Intro! A Lvl 9 Ace Book pops out of nowhere and uses their Japanese Attack (Intelligence type btw) on Leafirey! Leafirey.png|AAAAAAA (critical hit! Leafirey died!) Fore!.png|WHAT THE- Dracony.png|(roasts Ace Book) Ace book sucks.png|(Hit! Did 12 damage!) (Ace Book: 24/36) Biltz.png|(zaps Ace Book) Ace book sucks.png|(Hit! Did 18 damage! Critical!) (Ace Book: 6/36) B82732C6-5420-4FE1-BA16-2C32E54D5EC0.jpeg|(screeches Ace Book) A437B236-5A26-4E89-BD44-5CA2B992F6F1.png|Lol you missed- (gets destroyed by Esquardo with a golf club) Wave complete!.png Wave 10n: Eating Balls 10n.png|YO, HAVE YOU BEEN WITH NASTY NUMBER 10N? 8-Ball.jpeg|(8 Lvl 1 8-Balls roll into Leafirey) Leafirey.png|(Leafirey burn all of them, but die in the process) Wave complete!.png Dracony.png|Things are getting faster, hmm. Wave 11even: More Spawners 11even.png|It's 11even minus one plus two minus one, that's 11even! Gb.png|Golf Ball Intro! Lvl 4 Golf Balls kept spawning! Leafirey.png|(roasts all the Golf Balls) Gb.png|(all Golf Balls melt, and die) Wave complete!.png Wave 12elve: More Elements 12elve.png|Well, well, well, let's delve into Wave 12elve! The Ranger.png|(appears out of nowhere) I am the legendary Glaive Lord, the Ranger. Gimmickey.png|AND I'M GIMMICKEY!! i am trollz.PNG|'Gimmickey': hurgrguhrgurhguh rosalina face.PNG|'Gimmickey': HA! Gimmickey.png|Yah I'm cool and can change faces. maxresdefault.jpg|AND I AM A STEGOSAURUS (not someone's Character, just for Meme display) Gimmickey.png|(jumps onto the Stegosaurus) Maxresdefault.jpg|YEY! (I Am A Stegosaurus joined your party) I am trollz.PNG|(Gimmickey makes a happy face) Wing.png|(Wing flies in accidentally slashing Esquardo into Wunsies) Fore!.png|(joins back) Fore!.png|Hey, be more careful next time. Wing.png|(stares at Esquardo) (hears a noise from some enemies) RoboSix.jpg|You guys are TOO weird. Wing.png|(ears twitch as he stares at RoboSix) The Ranger.png|Word of Advice: Do not insult anybody on their looks. You might aggravate them. Wing.png|(Wing just stares at RoboSix for one minute until he hears another sound, being a stomp) (Wing prepares himself for action) Gimmickey.png|(Gimmickey uses his yoyo string on Jack, ready to wind the crank in case anything attacks them) 4our.jpeg|(A Lvl 4 4our jumps out of nowhere and destroys Jack) Gimmickey.png|WHOA! (throws yoyo at the 4our) RoboSix.jpg|(zaps the 4our) 4our.jpeg|(Gimmickey’s attack did 5 damage!) (RoboSix’s attack also did 5 damage!) (4our: 16/26) Fore!.png|(golf clubs 4our) 4our.jpeg|(Did 9 damage!) (4our: 7/26) Cuatrozap.png|(uses Ghostly Zappies on 4our) A dead 4our.png|(And 4our is dead!) (4our: 0/26) Wave complete!.png Wave 13irteen: Feelin’ Lucky? W9.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (gets a heart attack and dies) Category:You Don't Know Jack Category:Everybody Cuatro! Category:DFAC